villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Witches of Morva
The Witches of Morva, known as''' Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch''', are minor players in the villains tournaments and are secondary antagonists in the Disney film ''The Black Cauldron. ''In the original book series by Lloyd Alexander, however, the witches have affiliation with neither good nor evil. Generally, the witches serve as underlings to higher powers, often serving under Maleficent or Hades. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Part Two Maleficent's Assassins The Witches of Morva guard the cursed sword, Drynwyn, in their swamps. Ruber, convinced by Maleficent to find the blade, arrives with two soldiers to recapture the blade. The witches are more than prepared, enchanting the swamps to kill his two henchmen. Orddu even manages to separate the sword welded to Ruber's arm. Ruber flees the battle rather than risk his life further. It is revealed in the epilogue, however, that the Witches had been tasked by Maleficent to kill Ruber when he arrived. A Disapproving Audience The witches find their power threatened when Jafar becomes Maleficent's new servant. The three laugh when Jafar is tasked to revive Diablo from the dead, but soon find themselves in awe after the former vizier succeeds. Jafar later eliminates Ruber, to the witches' everlasting shame. All the same, they rejoice along with Maleficent and the other allies. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains The three eventually return to the fray in the Battle of the Forbidden Mountains, facing off against the forces of Skeletor. Orwen and Orgoch work to incapacitate Beast Man, one of Skeletor's generals, knocking the warrior off his perch and into the thicket. Orwen later increases the size and strength of Abis Mal, though he is ultimatey defeated. The three rejoice when Maleficent, aided by Hades, triumphs. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Part Three Disney Villains War The witches alert Hades to the existence of the Titans. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Vs Morbius The vampire, Morbius, infiltrates the witches' marshes, trying to intimidate the witches into providing a cure for his vampirism. The witches spurn his attempt, with Orgoch turning the vampire into a massive bat monster. Amused by Morbius's plight, they instruct him to travel to the castle of the Horned King to find a cure. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War , by Merlin, during the events of Disney Heroes vs. Villains. Transformation undone after battle with Merlin.]] Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:The Black Cauldron Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Team Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Neutral Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Celts